Companionship
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: Grell is lonely and tired of being rejected. Undertaker is bored and longing for company. Warning: For Mature Audiences. Explicit yaoi scenes throughout. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Salutations, my beauties! Here I am with something completely new. Very recently, I made a new friend via Tumblr, and we have pretty much become as close as sisters. On the spur of the moment, she and I started writing this Black Butler fanfic and it just sort of grew into this thing. We are super excited to post it here! In this fanfiction, I took on the role as Grell and Silver took on Undertaker. We took turns writing sequences and this is what we got!_

_I'd also like to add that I went through all of our chapters with a fine tooth comb and tried to edit the mistakes out. I really get peeved at myself when I leave mistakes in my fictions, but I must remember that no one is perfect. So if anyone notices anything I may have missed, please let me know. I will take this opportunity to mention one thing: Silver and I are both very aware that Black Butler takes place in the 1800's and many of the modern conveniences that are mentioned simply did not exist. This, my dear readers, is a literary device called anachronism. Have a look see for yourselves if you don't believe me!_

_Keep up with us on Tumblr. We love hearing from you all! Search for me on Tumblr at marvelousloki-taku and her at woodlenefl and follow our blogs!_

_And now we present our masterpiece..._

* * *

Grell walked down a particularly dark alley in the city, kicking things and grumbling to himself. He was in an absolutely foul mood. Having just seen Sebastian, he should have been tickled pink, but he was quite the opposite. He was getting very tired of seeing him dote so heavily on that Ciel brat. Why couldn't Sebastian be affectionate to him as he was Ciel? He was getting quite tired of being rejected. Now here he was, all alone once again in this awful city.

Undertaker on the other hand was in a cheery mood, like always. He had just received a perfectly mangled customer, and he was through the roof. He was sure Ciel and his butler would stop by soon which meant a good laugh and possibly some teasing to the poor boy. He stood outside his shop's back entrance and watches the sky the best he could from the alley, he was hoping to see some birds, and he always did like them, so free and happy. Unlike him of course, no he was far too lonely. He wished he could spread wings and fly like them but he knew that was only possible of angels. He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the red head's exasperated grumbles and the click clacking of his heals on the cobblestone pavement. "Grell?" He called out, turning to catch sight of the fiery Shinigami.

Grell stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his own name, his head whipping up. He saw the Undertaker then, smiling cheekily as if all the world was amazing. Grell raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "Undertaker." He observed politely. He was content to keep walking, but something drew him back, kept him still. "What's go you so cheery?"

Undertaker chuckled some seeing Grell cheer up. "I've just got a lovely new cadaver and it's completely torn up. I'm sure it'll be fun piecing her back together!" He snickered into his sleeve. "Besides that, I'm sure the Phantomhive boy and his butler are sure to show up, so I'll get a good laugh too."

Grell rolled his eyes at the mention of Sebastian and Ciel. "That stupid brat? Why would you want him anywhere near you?" His words were dripping with acidic hatred.

He smirked some. "Maybe I enjoy the fact that I can taunt him without any consequences. That and the butler is somewhat funny," he shrugged and opened the door to his shop which did double as a home in the back surprisingly enough. "You seem perfectly steamed, would you like some tea?"

Grell considered it for a moment. He was always alone. Maybe some company could be nice. Even if said company was slight deranged. He walked past Undertaker into his shop. He glanced around the room, taking in the many things that lay around. This was as far as he had been, this front room, so he was surprised to see him walk through the room to another door. Following him, he realized that the door led to a small apartment like home attached to the shop.

It was a nice place, well for an undertaker's home, but it was cozy none the less. There was a small fireplace with a sofa, a kitchen with the leaning tower of dishes ok display, a bedroom in the far back a bathroom and a guest room. Undertaker walked briskly to try and hide the clutter in his living space, it was obvious he disliked cleaning, especially when there were 5 or 6 dust bunny farms laying around. "What kind do you like? I've got all sorts?"

"Jasmine." Grell answered. Being in this warm little living space made him feel... Better. And feeling better made him more talkative. "I do love the smell and flavor of a nice jasmine tea." As Undertaker prepared the tea, Grell studied the home. He would occasionally reach out and touch some of the random objects lying around. It was clear this man wasn't the tidiest of people. Finally, he came to sit on the couch as Undertaker served the tea. He breathed in the rich smell, letting it calm him as he took a sip.

"I've never gotten around to trying this one," he chimed as he sat next to Grell, smiling a little less crazily. He was right, it did smell nice, and perhaps a bit of company was just what the doctor ordered. "It gets awful lonely around here some days... How about you? I hear things have become a bit harder since the ripper incident." He frowned slightly when he saw Grell's physical response, a slight shiver ran up the poor man's spine at the mention of his previous crime and the lashing William gave him.

Grell's back straightened. "You think you're lonely?" He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." A deep sadness softened Grell's wide eyes.

He took a sip of his tea and nodded silently. I'm all honesty, he had no idea why he told Grell this, he never did like talking very much, but talking to Grell wasn't like talking to a customer or 'guest'. "We can't all work at Shinigami dispatch with all the others, Grell. So yes I do believe I'm quite lonely here all on my own..." He sighed softly. "I'd give anything for a bit of companionship or even just company from time to time..."

Grell studied his tea intently. Words like "companionship" and "company" were so rarely used to describe himself that they sounded rather odd, but nice at the same time. He grinned a bit. "I suppose I could manage a bit of time from my overly extended schedule to allow for company," he said sarcastically, using Undertaker's words as his own. "But only from time to time."

Undertaker chuckled softly and nodded. "I wouldn't want to distract you from your very busy schedule." He teased some. "Hm... You know what we need? Some sort of sweet... Sweets go very well with tea... Would you like some? I've got cookies?"

"Sweets..." Grell said distantly. Then he snapped back into reality and grinned his toothy grin. "Yes! Cookies sound delicious!" He said playfully as he licked his lips. "I am a fan of sweets."

"Heh, you seem a bit out of it, darling." Undertaker stood and walked to the kitchen to get cookies from his large collection, he had a _bit_ of a sweet tooth. "What kind do you like?"

"Out of it, yes..." Truth be told, he was out of it. Extremely out of it. His latest visit to Sebastian had left him broken... And tired. It wasn't until the question was asked again that he answered. "Sugar" he said quickly. "Just plain sugar cookies."

He came back with a plate of sugar cookies and sat with him again. "Is something wrong?" He titled his head at Grell, concern playing across his face. "It's Sebastian isn't it? He's got you so upset you aren't even focusing..."

Grell blushed a deep scarlet. The man had read him like an open book. He looked down. "That obvious is it?" The usual playfulness and sarcasm that was characteristically Grell was gone now. He absently twirled a lock of his red hair around his finger.

Undertaker laughed some. "A little bit, dear." He smiled affectionately at him as he placed his own hand on Grell's knee. "Besides, whenever a person as loving as yourself is mad about a man's companion, normally it's got to do with the heart."

Grell looked at the hand on his knee. The simple contact felt nice and he found himself smiling pitifully. "I am known to take people to heart." He frowned. "Even when the sentiments aren't returned." His fist tightened in a flash of jealous anger when he though if his Bassy serving that little pipsqueak.

The older reaper noticed and quickly wrapped his other hand around Grell's fist, hoping to sooth him. "If he doesn't return your affections, then it's his loss. Someone as dull as him doesn't deserve the fiery beauty you are."

Grell's blush deepened as Undertaker's fingers laced with his until they were holding hands. The contact was far more intimate than Grell had experienced in a long time and it made his skin tingle. "Fiery beauty?" He questioned softly. Normal Grell would have agreed absolutely at the reapers words. Normal Grell knew just how fabulous he was. But normal Grell wasn't here. This Grell was broken, and in desperate need for repairs.

Undertaker nodded and held his hand reassuringly. "Even more beautiful than an angel." He cautiously reached out and brushed a stray lock of crimson behind Grell's ear before moving closer. "Any man or woman should be honored to be the subject of your eye." It sounded corny as if from a romance novel but he meant every word of it. Undertaker brushed his own bangs from his eyes as if to show Grell he was indeed telling the truth, trying to speak with not only his lips alone.

Grell looked into Undertakers eyes, seeing the sparkling truth glistening back at him. He was slowly leaning towards Grell now, and he held his breath waiting for something to happen. Grell had always been a relentless flirt, but when it came down to action, he was quite unpracticed. He squeezed Undertakers hand, his eyes shining wide with curiosity and something else... Need maybe. But he didn't pull away.

Undertaker's eyes locked with Grell's. He could see the emotions run through his body and could feel the slight tremble of his hands. "You know, I always thought you deserved someone as equally flamboyant as yourself..." He leaned slightly closer, almost tempting Grell. "And... I understand I may not be... The right person but..." He stuttered through his little confession, struggling to find the correct words to express himself. "If it wouldn't be to terribly inconvenient, I would be honored if you stopped by more often." They were inches apart now. Grell could smell the sugar on the man's lips and breath. His eyes held warmth, and something else he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Yes..." Grell whispered, shuttering when he felt Undertaker's hot breath on his face. His head was dizzy and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them. His lips were gentle and hesitant as they moved against the older reapers. It was a slow, simple kiss. Perfectly innocent, but Grell's face still flushed and he sighed against Undertaker's mouth, letting his eyes slip closed as pleasure washed over him.

Undertaker on the other hand was shocked. He hadn't in his wildest dreams thought someone would return his feelings. He slowly closed his eyes, almost scared it was a dream, and kisses back, moving his lips against Grell's in perfect harmony.

Grell was beginning to lose himself in the pure ecstasy of the contact, but it all came crashing down on them in a matter of seconds. There was a loud knock on the door and they heard Ciel's voice calling to the white haired devil in his arms. Grell wanted to pull away, but Undertaker held him still. He didn't want to see Sebastian right now. "I should leave..." He stuttered.

"No," Undertaker said quickly. "Stay here. I'll deal with them." He pecked him on the cheek before standing and walking to a door that led to the shop. He opened it and walked through, quickly shoving a manila folder into the butler's arms before pushing them both out the door. "It's free this time, boys." He shut the door and hurried back to Grell, praying silently he hadn't left.

Grell had gotten up and was standing in front of the fire place staring at the embers. His left arm was wrapped around his waist and his right thumb was stroking his bottom lip. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Undertaker return.

He smiled softly and walked over silently. "Lost in thought, hm?" He asked even though he knew the answer and wrapped his arms around Grell's waist.

Grell leaned back, allowing Undertaker's body to support him. He closed his eyes, letting he head rest against his shoulder. He sighed in contentment, inhaling the scent of his new... Companion. Committing it to memory.

He held him close, like a treasure that needed guarding. "I know it's probably early for this, but I believe I'm in love with you... I have been since your little Jack the Ripper game... Is that weird?"

Grell chuckled. "Well, I am highly irresistible. Especially dressed in crimson." He watched the embers of the fire dance across the logs.

Undertaker nodded in agreement and nuzzled into the crook of Grell's neck. "I bet you'd be irresistible even if you weren't in red, darling."

Grell turned until he was facing Undertaker, liking the way the reaper tightened his possible hold on him. Grell reached up, removed the top hat, throwing it across the room. He pushed away the silver hair that covered his yellow-green eyes, smiling fondly. "I like it better when I can see your face properly."

He blushed darkly and smiled his goofy smile. "Even with this?" He traced his finger along the raged scar that marred his features.

Grell traced the scar delicately with his finger, feeling Undertakers skin twitch ever so slightly. He leaned forward and kissed it lightly. "Especially with that." He breathed.

Undertaker shuddered slightly, no one had ever done that before! He averted his eyes out of pure embarrassment and giggled some. "You're the first..."

Grell stopped his words by kissing him. He started slowly, gently to allow the silver haired beauty to adjust. Grell tangled his fingers in Undertaker's hair, pulling him harder against him as their lips moved together.

Undertaker was shocked to say the least but he loved every second of it. He wrapped his arms around Grell's slender waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with a fiery passion that rivaled the younger death god's personality.

Grell moaned as the kiss deepened. He parted his lips and was overjoyed when Undertaker mimicked his movements. Grell nibbled playfully at Undertakers bottom lip with his razor sharp teeth and slipped his tongue in his mouth. The kiss somehow deepened even more as Grell was crushed against Undertaker. Finally, in need of oxygen, he pulled away. Undertakers face was bright red and his eyes were a bit unfocused. Grell raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Are you alright Darling?"

How had his hands come to grip the fabric of Grell's jacket so tightly again? Alright? Am I alright? "What?" He asked, slightly dazed. "I-oh! Yeah..." He blushed darkly and bit his lip. "Sorry..."

Grell laughed again. Seeing Undertaker flushed and stuttering was quite adorable. He nuzzled the reapers neck, biting at it playfully. "Since I will be here quite often," Grell spoke against the skin of his neck. "You should be a gentleman and show me around." He kissed the soft skin under Undertakers ear. "Especially where we..." He nibbled at his earlobe teasingly. "...sleep."

Undertaker took a sharp shuddering breath feeling the red head's teasing lips against his already heated skin. "O-of course." He blushed and took Grell's gloved hand into his own and lead him to the bedroom. "It's a bit dark since it doesn't have a big window, but it's cozy."

Grell crossed the room and ran his fingers across the soft duvet of the four poster bed. "Cozy," he repeated in a voice so low it was almost a purr. Still fully clothed, Grell stretched out on the bed, arching his back as he sank into the feather mattress. "Yes," he grinned at the reaper that was watching him intently. "Very." He winked.

His breath caught in his throat, the red head was... Intoxicating. Even more so than he had thought before. He put one knee onto the bed, the room lit only by a single candle in the corner. "It's even cozier with two... Especially under the covers-" he smirked slightly, daring Grell to make the next move.

Noticing the challenge, Grell laughed out loud, the sound bouncing off the nearby walls. "Not like this, of course." He took his precious removing his gloves with his teeth, then his shoes, and finally his coat, throwing each article to the floor. He unbuttoned his vest, but kept it on before yanking back the blankets and slipping beneath them. He nuzzled himself into the pillow and inhaled deeply, reveling in the fact that they smelled just like the Undertaker. He looked up at his companion who was watching him enjoy himself. He raised an eyebrow at him waiting to see what he would do.

He looked slightly confused. "What was so funny?" He asked as he slipped his trench coat and jacket off and hung them by the door. He casually slipped under the covers with Grell and scooter closer. "I do love a good joke-"

Grell licked his lips and began to run his fingers across Undertakers cheek and down his neck. "I do so love a challenge." The young reaper replied as his fingers explored every inch of exposed skin. "It thrills me." He smiled hugely as his eyes flickered up to his bed partner. "Have you ever?" He gave him a knowing glance. "Been with another reaper? Like this?" He planted soft kisses against Undertaker's cheek.

His eyes showed both excitement and fear, a perfect mid for adrenaline. "Once... A long long time ago... Back before you were born." He smiled softly and leaned into the soft caresses, turning his head to capture Grell's lips once more.

Grell sighed and melted against the Undertakers body. This time, there was a new urgency in the way they kissed. Undertaker shifted until Grell was on his back, clutching his shirt for dear life as Undertaker hovered over him possessively. Grell tried to hide the fear and apprehension in his eyes, but the way his partner's eyebrows knit together in concern proved he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously, perhaps he was going too fast. "If you're scared, we could stop... Slow down?" He didn't want to scare Grell, he would never. Though he did think a good fright was healthy every now and then, this was far from that. Grell seemed scared to be used and forgotten like he had seen people do so many times before.

Grell turned his face away, a blush forming in his face and he blinked wetness out of his eyes. "I don't know what you think this is." He shifted until he was sitting up on the bed. "I'm not a toy..." Although he had been leading the death god on, he suddenly felt dirty. "I'm not a street girl either." He looked back at Undertaker, who seemed perplexed. "I've been used too much for that."

He nodded silently and shifted himself do he was lying next to Grell. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... I guess it's been longer than I thought. I've forgotten my manners." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "We'll go at your pace, Love. Please let me know if I 'jump the gun' so to speak..." He looked up at the flamboyant man, his face almost pitiful, like a puppy who had been scolded for chewing the sofa. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Despite himself, he couldn't help but grin at the breath taking creature below him. Finally, he let out a chuckle and he nuzzled himself close to Undertaker, lying his head on his chest. "Of course," he spoke softly. He frowned. "I don't mean to be..." He thought over his words. "I have never had someone genuinely want my company like this."

He blushed furiously and held him close, Grell could hear his heart rate pick up. "That's entirely understandable..." Undertaker smiled at Grell and snuggled into the bed, still holding Grell to his chest. "It's been a long time since anyone has showed me this sort of affection as well."

Grell played with the buttons of Undertakers shirt, unfastening a couple and touching the smooth pale skin under it. He looked up and saw a smile playing on those soft, full lips. Grell swallowed. "I've never felt..." He dropped his eyes and let the sentence fall. It was another moment before he spoke, and it was only a hushed, frightened whisper. "But I want too." He bit his lip. "And I trust you."

He cupped Grell's cheek, staring into his vibrant green and yellow eyes lovingly. "We can wait. I don't want to make you feel like just another notch on one's bed post." He stroked little circles with his thumb. "This is a new relationship, it's only normal to be hesitant..."

"Relationship..." Grell tried the word out on his tongue. It felt... Odd. But in a good way. "You mean you want me... As more than a lover?"

He looked slightly confused. "Yes. Of course I do? Why wouldn't I?" He shook his head, smiling softly. "I want you as my partner... And I don't mean in work..."

Grell was overcome with emotion. His heart was beating wildly and his eyes filled with tears. He straddled his lovers lap and kissed him hard with desperate need. "Please," he begged when he sensed Undertaker was holding back. He pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I need you."

He stared up at Grell, shocked by the man's actions. "Y-you do?" Was all he managed to say, he felt a foreign tightness in his throat and among other places as well.

Grell tried to unbuttons the rest of the man's buttons, but his fingers were trembling from nervousness and excitement. Undertaker took both of Grell's hands in his and Grell let out a little sigh. "Yes. I need... Want to feel something." He looked up. "I've felt empty... Until now."

"I understand that..." He sounded almost scared to speak. "But that's why I question this... I love you... I do, and... I'm worried I'm not who or what you need... And if I'm not... I don't want to be the one to hurt you more..." He brought a hand from Grell's and cupped his cheek. "I say these things simply because I love you... And I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"I love you too..." Grell whispered against Undertakers lips. "And I want to show you." He pressed his hips down harder on the man's, feeling a slight hardness under him. "This is the only way I know how."

He groaned softly from pleasure and nodded slightly. "I-if you're sure..." Who was he to argue with Grell? If the man wanted him, by all means he should have him.

Grell kissed Undertaker hard. "Make love to me, my Darling," he whispered in his ear as he slid off of his lap and laid down flat on his back, pulling his lover on top of him.

Undertaker shakily pulled himself up from his laying position and removed his shirt, slowly. He was not only worried about Grell's emotions, but his own as well. What would he think when he saw Undertaker's body? Would he run? Would he laugh? His hands trembled slightly as he revealed his upper body completely. He had a scar that connected to the one on his face and ran around his neck and diagonally on his torso. His arms both had a spiraling scar on them, one ending on his left pinky finger. Someone had tried to cut him up pretty badly, and quite obviously failed.

Grell's breath caught when he looked at Undertakers torso, riddled with one long, dark scar. His heart ached for the man and he wondered what had happened to him. Grell leaned forward and kissed the end on the scar on his abdomen. He then stuck out his tongue and followed its path up to Undertaker's neck where he kissed and nibbled softly. "I will make all the pain go away, my love."

He moaned softly and leaned his neck to give Grell better access. His body quivered beneath Grell, even if he was supposed to be seme, it seemed like Grell was defiantly in charge. "If you really think you can... Please... Be my guest..."

Grell didn't really know what he was doing, but he resolved that he would try to please his lover. He continued to kiss Undertakers neck and collarbone, running his tongue over the heated skin. All the while, he was working at the buttons of his shirt. Undertaker helped him by grabbing the shirt and ripping it open, buttons popping off in all directions. Grell's hand moved down Undertakers chest and stomach until his palm rested against a bulge at his lover's crotch. Grell rubbed it slowly as his lips and tongue teased the skin of Undertakers chest.

Undertaker wasn't inexperienced per-say, however it's been a long time for him, centuries, decades even and to say the least, he was blushing like a virgin. Why did Grell have to be so beautiful? Why did he have to be so... Inviting? He ran his own shaky fingers along Grell's side, slowly guiding them lower to his hips. He flinched slightly feeling the other's hand on his own member and tried to struggle a moan, failing miserably

Grell smiled at the blushing reaper, kissing him slowly and sweetly. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against Undertakers lips as he began to slowly grind his hips into the older man's, whimpering at the wave of pleasure taking over his body.

Grell's words left him almost dazed. Beautiful? He'd been called many things: ugly, creepy, repulsive, trash, monster, but beautiful never seemed to make the list. He felt his body tense then relax as a hot cool formed in his lower abdomen, unaware he had moaned again, this time a bit louder, he looked at Grell as if to ask what happened but figured it out seeing the red head in pleasure.

Grell pushed Undertaker back until he was lying on his back. Grell continued to pump his hips, moaning and sighing as the pressure in his abdomen was beginning to grow. He kissed his lover desperately, his moans increasing in volume with every breath. He tangled his fingers in that soft silver hair and pressed his forehead against Undertakers shoulder. "Ungh... Darling," he panted desperately as his hips bucked faster. "I-I can't hold on much longer..." His hands were tightened into fists and he was groaning almost constantly.

Undertaker wasn't far behind, his vision was starting to blur from the building pleasure and the blood rushing through his body. Desperate to reach that golden euphoria he crushed his lips against Grell's capturing his moans in a heated kiss. "I-I can't either darling." He copied the red head, grinding his hips against Grell's, whimpering and moaning softly as his climax eluded him.

Grell cried out against Undertaker's shoulder, biting down as his climax finally washed over him in a wave of ecstasy. Undertaker was only seconds behind him, and both men were left with a heavy wave of pleasure tangling with their heavy breathing. A lethargic sleepiness had taken over Grell's body, but he forced himself to sit up. He was blushing wildly, suddenly very self-conscious of his actions. "I-I should go get clean..." He noticed a brilliant streak of crimson on Undertaker's pale skin and he saw the teeth marks he had left that were now bleeding. His face fell and his ragged emotions made tears well in his eyes. He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Undertaker blinked a few times, coming down from cloud nine. "Hm?" He followed Grell's gaze and looked at the bite, blushing slightly. "Oh, don't be sorry love." He smiled softly and cups Grell's cheek, kissing him. "A little love bite never hurt anyone."

Grell's cheeks were aflame and he bit his bottom lip. What now? How was one supposed to transition from a moment of ecstasy to a moment of normalcy? "I still need to..." His blush deepened. "Get cleaned up. Do you... Have something-" he was stuttering like a fool. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you have something I could wear? My clothes seemed to have gotten dirty." He grinned.

Undertaker chuckled softly. "I should clean up as well, you go on and shower, the bathroom is just down the hall along with the towels, they're in the linen closet. I'll find something for you to wear." He glanced at the clock on the night stand, 11:47 pm. "Perhaps you should stay the night It's dangerous for people as attractive and feminine as yourself to be walking the streets of London this time of night."

Grell smiled and nodded as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. When the hot water hit his over sensitive skin, he let out a hiss. He took a deep breath, letting the water calm him. He took his time washing himself before climbing out and drying himself with one of the soft towels. When he finished, he wrapped one around his waist and went to find undertaker with his clothes.

Undertaker couldn't be found so Grell made his way to the bedroom figuring he was in the living room giving him his privacy. One the bed were three different night outfits, one was a normal button up shirt and draw string pants, the second was a bit more feminine, it was a red night gown with black lace, and the third consisted of an oversized dress shirt. There was a pair of boxers and a pair of briefs on the bed, and Undertaker was nowhere to be seen.

Grell looked over the assortment, considering his options. He liked the way the gown looked inviting, the perfect shade of red, but he didn't know if he was ready for something like that. The first option was so... Plain. Finally, he put on the oversized dress shirt, recognizing the scent immediately. He pulled on the boxers and sat himself on the bed, nibbling at his lip. He heard the shower turn on and he laid back, sinking his head into the pillow and running his hand over the soft duvet, thoughts filling his mind.

About 10 minutes later the water stopped and Grell heard undertaker get out, it was silent a few moments before he heard the older man's footsteps approach the bedroom door. Undertaker turned the knob and opened the door slowly so as not to wake his possibly sleeping lover. Grell smirked to himself knowing undertaker would get a good shock to find him awake

Grell watched him walk slowly across the room and waiting until he was nearly at the bed to speak. "How's your shoulder?"

Undertaker jumped at the sudden voice and Grell laughed, pleased he had scared Undertaker. He pouted slightly and pulled his bangs to obscure his face. "I-it's fine," he said, not wanting to accept defeat.

Grell reached out lazily and took Undertaker's hand, pulling him down on the bed next to him. He pushed the damp hair away from his face. "I told you before," he said very matter-of-factly, "I like it better when I can see your face properly."

Undertaker gave him a look of mock annoyance and huffed indignantly. "Alright, but only when we're alone... Eyes are gateways to the soul, and I don't fancy letting everyone read mine like a best selling novel..." He crawled under the covers and pushed his hair behind him. He had it in one long braid, seeing as it was easier to manage that way and he didn't wake up with it knotted around his fingers.

Grell pulled the blankets up to his chin, smiling at the warmth and calmness of the room. Normally, Grell was a night owl, not resting until the sun began to rise in the sky. In fact, he was quite restless when the silver moon was high in the sky. He peeked up at Undertaker, who had rolled over on his back and closed his eyes. Grell could tell by his breathing that he wasn't yet asleep, but not fully awake either. Grell's whole body was alive with energy that he simply couldn't quiet. He had to work hard to lay still, contenting himself to draw little circles on his companion's wrist with his finger.

Undertaker's skin was soft even if he was old, much older than he would ever admit. He had thin scars across his fingers and some on his arms and wrists, whether it was from work, an accidental slip, or possibly the many years spent watching others die Grell didn't know, but either way it tugged at his heart. He still wore the emerald ring on his thumb, even when sleeping. It was old and tarnished, but polished daily like he treasured it, the reason unknown.

Finally, sleep did overcome the young reaper. It was a deep, rejuvenating sleep, filled with dreams that made his cheeks blush in his unconsciousness and a tightness form in his boxers. It was early the next morning when he felt fingers lacing through his red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Undertaker was always an early riser. Late to bed, early to rise unless something had made him extremely tired the day before. He lay on his stomach, resting his head on his left arm, lazily playing with Grell's soft locks, unaware he was waking up.

Grell inhaled a deep breath as his eyes opened. He blinked them a few times until they were focused. A huge yawn escaped him. He heard Undertaker chuckle and he immediately remembered where he was. "What time is it?" He asked, still just barely conscious as he snuggled closer to his bed partner, pressing his forehead against the man's shoulder.

Undertaker instinctively wrapped an arm around the red head before glancing at the clock. "About 6:45. Why have you got a date?" He teased, trying to hold back the fit of giggles bursting in his chest.

"Mmm..." Grell kissed Undertaker's bare chest, dragging his fingernails down his back slowly. "In fact, I do. With a certain silver haired undertaker." He grinned when he heard the laughter break from the man's chest, shaking them both.

"If that's the case then I should go get ready-" he pecked Grell's lips, teasing him slightly.

Grell tightened his hold on Undertaker. "You're plenty ready." He kissed him again. "In fact, you're overdressed." They kissed for several seconds, it growing with intensity. Suddenly, Grell's stomach began to growl fiercely. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and it was beginning to show.

Undertaker chuckled softly into their kiss and pulled away. "I think you have a date with the kitchen before you have one with me darling." He brought Grell's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I can make more than just sweets, so what tickles your fancy this morning?"

Grell blushed. Undertaker could be quite the romantic. He bit his lip, thinking. "Pancakes? And warm maple syrup?"

"Coming right up." He sat up and pushed the covers off himself, he was wearing only a pair of pants at this point, and smiled at him. "There's some clothes in the wardrobe if you feel like dressing before breakfast." He winked and walked out of the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them.

Grell, in fact, did not feel like dressing at all. Once the room was empty, he sat up and stretched, pulling himself out of his slumber. He wandered through the house, still quite unaware of the layout, until he found the kitchen.

Undertaker was standing with his back to Grell. The red head's nostrils filled with the delicious smell of food and his stomach growled again. Undertaker laughed again. Grell crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Undertakers waist and nuzzling into his back. "You should be flattered," he muttered. "I'm usually only awake this early when I have a soul to reap."

"That being said you're usually at your own home as well." He turned and kissed Grell softly. "So I am flattered, extremely so." He flipped a pancake and giggled softly. "You and your tummy don't seem to agree with each other, one wants to sneak up the other wants to announce itself, I wonder how you'll ever figure that out" he laughed at his own bad joke, but that was the funny part of it, it was terrible, and a terrible joke was just as good as a brilliant one.

Grell laughed too, feeling absolutely giddy. Undertaker finished making breakfast and served Grell. He greedily drowned his two cakes in the warm, sugary syrup and ate them remarkably fast. Before he knew it, his plate was empty. He looked down at his plate, pouting pitifully.

Undertaker only chuckled and shook his head. "Do you want more then? Or maybe some hot cocoa?"

Grell bit his lip. "More? Please?" He asked, poking his bottom lip out.

Undertaker nodded and got up to make more. "How many more do you think you want?"

"2?" He dipped his finger in the syrup and licked it off his finger.

"2 pancakes coming right up!" He smiled at Grell, blushing only slightly when he sucked the sticky sweet syrup from his index finger.

When Undertaker served him, he ate it slower, enjoying the pancakes. Several times, he would slowly lick his fingers, liking the way Undertaker watched him. He cocked an eyebrow. "See something you enjoy?"

"What? Oh um yes. I-I mean no! Well yes but- well I..." He sighed in defeat and face palmed. "Sorry..."

Grell laughed. "No need to be sorry, Love." He took Undertaker's hand and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and started suggestively sucking on his index finger, swirling his tongue around it.

Undertaker's eyes widened slightly as a blush crept over his cheeks. "O-oh my..."

Grell grinned. "What's the matter, Darling?" He touched his cheek. "You seem flushed."

"I..." He was speechless to say the least. "I... Um... Well, yes, I guess I am"

Grell began nibbling Undertaker's ear. "That syrup made my all sticky," he purred. "I need to shower." He kissed him. "Care to join me?"

Undertaker blushed darkly. "Are you sure you want me to shower with you I mean... I'm a bit old?"

Grell cocked an eyebrow. "You're perfect." He ran a hand down Undertaker's chest and kissed him before walking away. "If you want to come, you knew where the shower is."

"Perfect? That's a new one..." He blushed and trotted after Grell, not really being able to resist his temptations.

Grell grinned devilishly when Undertaker followed him to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and pulled his oversized shirt off over his head. Undertaker was staring at him, wide eyed. "Are you okay?" Undertaker looked a bit nervous.

Undertaker nibbled his thumbnail and nodded some. "It's been a long time since I've ever done anything like this so... I'm scared to mess up..."

Grell took his opportunity to try to lighten the mood. "You haven't showered in a long time hmm?" He tapped his chin. "It's quite simple, Love. Just stand under the water. But first, you may want to take off your clothes."

Undertaker's eyes widened and he shook his head, frantically waving his hands in front of him. "N-no that's not what I meant! I-I haven't done that with someone else I-in a long time..."

Grell grinned and blushed. "I've... Never done anything like this with anyone..." He played with the band of his borrowed boxers, suddenly very self-conscious.

Undertaker bit his lip and backed up a little not knowing if he should stay or go. "M-maybe I should just wait in the kitchen..."

Grell simply nodded, not wanting to speak lest his voice give away the tears welling in his eyes. An emotional cord inside him had broken and an overwhelming sadness had gripped him. When Undertaker left, he finished stripping and got into the shower. His cheeks were on fire and the tears spilled over. He felt absolutely foolish. He sank down to the shower floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He stayed there, sobbing harshly until long after the water had went cold.

Grell was taking quite a while, was he hurt? Did he trip? Undertaker hoped not, but after a few more minutes he started to worry. What if he fell and hit his head? What if something awful happened? He had to check. He slowly walked to the door and knocked cautiously. "Grell? Are you alright in there?"

Grell heard the knock, but he didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He had sobbed until his throat was sore and he felt absolutely broken.

"Are you hurt?" He sounded worried, very worried.

Yes. I'm very hurt. Shattered to pieces, actually. And it's all my own fault. But he didn't say any of that. He shut the water off to the shower, but didn't move. "Fine," he said. His voice was horse and quivering slightly.

"Grell... Were you crying?" He didn't understand Why was he so upset? Was it something he did? He wanted so badly to throw open the door and scoop the man into his arms. He wanted to embrace him and tell him everything would be alright, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. But somehow, this felt like it was his fault.

Grell slowly got out of the tub, his back stiff and aching. He walked to the door of the bathroom, opening it. There he stood, completely naked, dripping wet, shivering, with his red locks hiding his face. "I haven't any clothes," he whispered.

"I'll go get you some... I'm sorry if mine are a bit over sized..." He placed a gentle kiss on Grell's forehead, trying desperately to comfort him before going to get him something to wear.

Grell walked slowly, almost zombie-like to the living room where another warm fire was burning in the fire place. Silent tears were still running over his cheeks as he got on his knees before it. He grabbed the nearby poker and began prodding at the logs until the tip glowed a yellowish red. He pulled it back to him, studying it intently. Then, he reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around the glowing tip, screaming as the hot iron sizzled his delicate skin.

Undertaker heard the scream and came running. "Grell are you alr-" his eyes widened in both shock and worry from seeing the man burning himself, mostly worry though. He ran over and sat on his knees to try and get the poker away from him. "Grell, please, please put that down..." He took hold of the cool end of the iron and put one hand on Grell's. "I've got it, just let go, please."

Grell's hand opened immediately. He stared at the ugly wound for a long moment, but didn't feel anything. It was a third degree burn. There were no nerves with which to feel pain with anymore.

Undertaker immediately put the poker next to the fireplace and stood, forcing Grell to stand as well. "Come on, you should run it under some cold water..." He continued to coax Grell into the kitchen, one arm wrapped securely around Grell's shoulders so he couldn't turn back. He turned on the faucet and waited for a cold trickle of water to fall from the tap before gently holding Grell's wrist and guiding Grell's hand under the water.

Grell whimpered when the water hit his hand, but otherwise stayed quiet, his hair hiding his red, puffy eyes. Undertaker held his hand there several minutes before moving to get the medical supplies from inside the shop. He had some paste and several lengths of cloth. When the cool paste hit his damaged skin it tingled a bit, but there was no pain. When undertaker was finished wrapping it, Grell shivered violently. He was still very naked and very wet and cold. "I haven't any clothes," he whispered again as he buried his face in Undertakers chest, thick sobs shaking his entire body.

Undertaker wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back "Let's get you dry first alright?" He lifted Grell into his arms easily and walked to the bedroom. He set Grell on the bed and wrapped a towel around him before coming back with Grell's normal clothes. He had washed and repaired them last night while waiting for his turn in the shower. "Here, they're all clean and fixed now..."

Grell sat on the bed, unmoving. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to put his clothes on. He didn't want... He didn't know what he didn't want. He didn't know what he did want, but he knew that he was tired of holding himself together and needed to be taken care of.

Undertaker sat next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him close as if to ward off the evil of the world. "It's going to be alright, I promise I'll do anything and everything to keep you happy and safe..." He cupped Grell's cheek. "We can mend each other, if you'd like?"

Grell looked up them and the pain and worry in Undertaker's eyes was heart wrenching. But there was also something else there. What was it? Love? Grell didn't know. He had never had someone look at him in love. He didn't know what it looked like. He nodded, blinking a few stray tears out of his eyes. "I'd like that."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "First things first, we should get you dried and dressed before you catch a cold." He loosened his hold and stood, letting Grell choose if he wanted privacy, or for him to stay near.

Grell panicked slightly when Undertaker stood. Was he leaving? He had to stop him. Thinking fast, he held out the towel. "You said we," he insisted gently. "I can't do it. My hand hurts too much," he lied pitifully.

Undertaker smiles softly and nodded. "Alright, stand up, it's a little hard to dry someone when they're sitting down." He helped Grell up and started to dry him, being gentle and caring, making sure never to stray somewhere he shouldn't. Once he was finished, and satisfied with his job drying Grell, he reached for the clothes and helped him into his shirt. Next came the vest and then his undergarments and pants. He then asked Grell to sit again so he could put his socks on for him.

Grell fell back on the bed and watched as Undertaker dressed him. He was treating him like a little china doll. So precious and breakable. It was touching really. Grell honestly felt better now that he was dry and dressed warmly. He looked down at his wrapped hand and sighed. He had been so stupid back there. He had been rejected for the hundredth time, but this time hurt so much worse than the others. Why was that? He heard Undertaker say something, but it all sounded jumbled up in his ears. His head popped up and he closed his hands around the bandages. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

"I said you should stay here again... I'm not sure I feel ok about you being alone tonight..."

A sudden flash of anger shot through Grell's eyes. "Oh so he thinks I'm going to harm myself?" He thought. But of course he did. He had already tried it once. He sighed again, calming himself down. "If that's what you want," he said softly. "I wouldn't want to impose on your work."

"You wouldn't be, the days are slow here when they're not a murder, and besides, you're more important than any job I'll ever have." He sat on the bed with him and held his uninjured hand. "I'm more concerned about you."

Grell squeezed his hand in his. He bit his lip, blushing a bit. "I want something from you," he said evenly.

"What is it you want?" He asked raising his eyebrow questioningly

"I would like it very much if you were to kiss me." Grell looked down, his face crimson red.

Undertaker smiled softly and cupped his chin, tilting his head up so he could see Grell's eyes. "I would be honored to do so." He leaned closer and kissed Grell gently, though the kiss was filled with love.

Grell sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet kiss. Undertaker's fingers were stroking his cheek as their lips moved slowly and rhythmically together. Grell wanted to get lost in the kiss. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. But alas all good things must come to an end. There was the sound of the bell at the Undertaker's Door and a familiar voice called out to him. "Undertaker. I wish to have a word with you." Grell gasped when he heard William T. Spears' voice. What was he doing here?

"William?" He sat up confused and looked in the direction of the door. "Maybe he's here about my late fees?"

Undertaker went to the shop where he saw the young reaper looking around rather uninterested. "Undertaker," William said upon seeing him. "I've come because I've heard a rumor I would quite like to confirm."

"You would do good to disregard gossip, William." He smirked and sat on a coffin, brushing his bangs back into His eyes. "What rumor are you here about?"

"Normally," William said as he inspected something floating in a jar, "gossip is something I find rather annoying. But I made the exception this time." He turned, facing the older man. "I was unfortunate enough to receive a visit from that disgusting demon Michaelis and his young master yesterday. They informed me that they paid you a visit and you served them for free." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "I found that odd enough, knowing you. Then I was told voices were heard coming from your little flat behind the shop. Phantomhive suggested it sounded very much like a young red haired reaper you and I both know." William casually inspected his gloved hand as he talked. "I went to said reapers house in the night, but he was not in." He looked up. "Have you seen Grell?"

"That would depend entirely on why you want to find him. If you're here to stab him in the head with your death scythe for the umpteenth time, then, no, I have not seen 'said reaper'." He smirked slightly as he mocked William.

William raised an eyebrow. "He has an obligation to me." William walked across the room nearer to Undertaker. "You know how I feel about reapers fraternizing with other reapers." He gave Undertaker a knowing glance. "I may not can do a thing about your actions, but I can make it much worse for Grell if his extracurricular activities interfere with his responsibility." He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are we clear?"

In an instant William found himself pinned against the cold stone ground, his wrists both pinned over his head. "You dare come to my home and threaten me? Or my friends? You have a lot of nerve Mr. Spears." His grip tightened dangerously, his nails nicked at Williams's wrists leaving angry red marks. "Grell, whether you like it or not, is under my protection now. And I will say this once, I will warn you only once. If you so much as speak crossly with him I will see to it that you will meet an unfortunate "accident". Do I make myself perfectly clear?" His words dropped with venom, cutting through the stale silence like a knife.

Williams face was unchanging and there was a gasp from the door. Both men turned to see Grell looking on wide eyed at the scene that was unfolding. Undertaker immediately straightened himself. William got up and brushed himself off. He looked at Undertaker then back at Grell. "Ah, Grell." He spoke softly, clearly shaken by Undertaker's threat. "I had heard you were staying here."

Grell nodded. "Is there something you need?"

William picked up his scythe and shook his head. "No. I just like to know where my reapers are should I need them." He turned and headed for the door, his breath becoming a bit panicky. "Good day, Gentleman." He said as he scurried out the door.

Undertaker avoided Grell's gaze as he scurried to the closest coffin hoping to hide his shame in having Grell see him in such a state.

Grell followed, leaning against the coffin. "Did you mean it? What you said to William."

"I...I meant that if he hurt you... I'd make him regret it..." He looked down sheepishly. "I should have just stayed quiet... I'm sorry"

Grell grabbed Undertaker by the shirt and shoved him against the wall, immediately attacking him with a passionate kiss that lasted until their lungs were screaming for oxygen. When they pulled away, Grell spoke through haggard pants. "Don't you ever... Apologize for... Protecting me."


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled Grell closer to him, he had a slightly blush on his cheeks. "If you keep that up, you might just have to get protection from me-"

"Mmm..." Grell kissed him again, biting at his bottom lip. "I think I can take you."

He kissed back, adding more passion to the kiss. "How much do you want to bet?"

Grell chuckled. "Try me, Love. I'm much more durable than I look."

He smirked and kissed down Grell's neck. "Are you sure? I don't tend to give up a fight until I've won."

Grell sighed in pleasure, tangling his fingers in Undertakers hair. "Prove it," he breathed.

Undertaker wrapped one arm around Grell's waist and kissed him fiercely. "I plan to."

Grell whimpered gently as he clung to Undertaker, sliding his tongue in his mouth, liking the way he tasted on his tongue.

Undertaker gasped softly before swirling his tongue with Grell's, coaxing it into a wicked dance.

Grell shuttered with pleasure. "Undertaker..." He breathed. "Take me to the bedroom."

Undertaker nodded and lifted him into his arms. "It would be my pleasure." He snickered again at another dumb pun he made and walked briskly to the bedroom.

Undertaker laid Grell down on the bed and he hovered over him. Grell reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Undress me," he whined. "Please. Get these damn clothes off me."

Undertaker chuckled softly and started to slowly, and teasingly undress Grell. "I'm afraid I'll rip your cloths like last time."

Grell arched his back and whined out, poking his bottom lip out. "I don't care. I need your hands on me." Grell pushed Undertaker's coat off his shoulders then began to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could, his fingers running over Undertaker's skin.

That was it, the breaking point. He couldn't keep his resolve any longer. Undertaker quickly undid the buttons on Grell's shirt and vest before kissing his neck. "Then I'll have to hurry won't I?" he kissed down Grell's neck and across his collar bone, stopping every so often to leave a little love mark.

Grell was whimpering in pleasure, his hips lifting off the bed desperately searching. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, cooing and encouraging his every move.

Skilled hands slid down Grell's sides, slipping under the waist line of his trousers and pulling them away with one sharp yank, next came his undergarments, and then finally Undertaker sat up and started to strip himself of his pajamas. He pealed away each piece of fabric, slowly and seductively.

Grell was hard and aching with arousal. His face was flushed and he was breathing shallowly. He watched Undertaker strip away all his clothing. "My God, you're beautiful," Grell whispered as he looked over Undertaker's lean body.

Undertaker smiled softly at Grell, leaning over him. "Even so, my partner is much better looking than I-" he swooped down and feathered little kisses up and down Grell's neck and chest.

Grell's arousal was growing with every passing second. He needed something to relieve the growing tension in his abdomen, and Undertaker was moving agonizingly slow. "Please," he groaned. "Touch me..."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean-" he chuckled softly and lightly gripped Grell's thriving member. "Is this," he slowly started to stroke. "What you want?"

Grell cried out and arched his back, his hands gripping the sheets. "Ungh... Yes!" He called out desperately.

Undertaker picked up his speed, loving the mewls and cries that escaped Grell's soft cherub lips.

Grell's cries were growing with urgency as Undertaker stoked faster. "Fuck!" Grell called out. "I'm going to-" his back arched high and he moaned loud as his release spilled out over Undertaker's hand in a burst of sweet ecstasy. Grell took a second to catch his breath before pushing Undertaker down on his back, kissing slowly down his chest and abdomen.

Undertaker's eyes shut tightly as he felt the foreign sensation. He was already hard and whimpering with need, and Grell seemed to be taking his sweet time. His hands desperately scrambled for purchase on the sheets, gripping them so tightly he was worried they might rip, but then again... Other more pressing matters fogged his mind. His hips bucked slightly, the lower Grell got, he more desperate he became. "Pl-please, don't tease..."

Grell grinned as he kissed Undertaker's hip. "I would never, my love." He took Undertaker's hard member in his mouth. He sucked gently, sliding his lips down, taking as much of his lover in his mouth as he could take. Undertaker's hips bucked up and he was writhing in pleasure as Grell sucked him off lovingly.

Undertaker's vision blurred, white lights flashed, breath sped and blood heated as he lost himself in ecstasy. When had he learned to do that? The white hot ball in his abdomen started to tighten, he was close so close. "I-I'm g-gonna- ah!" He arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly, for a moment everything was muted, he was panting and writhing slightly from the pleasure.

Grell's hands pinned down Undertaker's hips, swallowing every drop of his release like a seasoned pro before crawling up on the bed next to his dazed lover and kissing him gently.

Undertaker was vaguely aware of Grell's lips upon his, but he managed to kiss back and cuddle closer to him. "That... Was amazing..."

Grell laughed, nuzzling Undertaker lovingly. "Mmm... I think I won that round."

"Yes I believe so" he nuzzled back and smiled. "Maybe we should try other competitions"

Grell wrapped his arms around his lover, smiling as a calming warmth settled between then. "Hmmm..." He mumbled. "Like what?"

Undertaker laid his head on Grell's chest and smiled softly. "Who knows...? Whatever strikes our fancy I suppose?"

Grell smiled as he embraced his companion. He pressed his cheek into the man's hair, inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "About the whole bathroom fiasco." His hand tightened around the bandages as he spoke.

Undertaker put his own hand on Grell's, trying to sooth him. "Don't apologize. I understand." He nuzzled into him and smiled softly. "As long as we have each other, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Grell took Undertaker's chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted his head before capturing his lips in a sweet, delicate kiss that lingered for several seconds. He could feel his body waking up again as he pressed it closer to Undertakers.

Undertaker smiled into the kiss, he loved when Grell did this, and he loved when he took control.

Grell pressed his forehead to Undertakers and stroked his cheek with his bandaged hand. With his good hand, he captured one of Undertaker's and led it slowly down his body, purring the entire way until it came to rest on his reawakened member. "See what you do to me, you minx?"

Undertaker leaned slightly into the gentle caress and put his free hand over Grell's. "Mmm... I think I've got the same problem." He smirked and closed the space between them, kissing Grell deeply.

Grell sighed and kissed back with every ounce of gusto he had. His body felt like it was on fire all over again and he didn't know how to stop the flame. He was trembling slightly when Undertaker finally pulled back.

"If we continue, I'm afraid I might jump you, darling." Undertaker smirked some, hinting his arousal. He leaned over him and whispered seductively in his ear, "Do you still think you could take me on?"

Grell's breath caught as a shiver raced down his spine. He had never done anything like this with someone, male or female. He was, in truth, a complete virgin. Until very recently, he only day dreamed of being with someone else in such an intimate way. Yet here he was, naked and tangled up with Undertaker. Should he tell him he was a novice? Would that make a difference? He bit his lip and he saw Undertaker looking at him with concern. If he didn't say something, Undertaker was likely to stop the whole thing. "I- well, um..." He stuttered foolishly. "I've never... Been with anyone else."

"You mean... You're a virgin?" Undertaker looked slightly shocked. "Are you sure you would want _me_ do be the first?"

Grell blushed. "I know most people don't believe it, but I am a virgin..." He grinned. "I'd be honored if you'd be my first."

Undertaker smiled softly and kissed him. "I would be honored to be your first."

Grell blushed. "You'll have to teach me..." He kissed him again, slowly and softly.

Undertaker kissed back gently and lovingly. "I'll go at your pace, I promise."

Grell nodded and closed his eyes, melting against Undertaker's body.

Undertaker wrapped his arms around Grell, holding him gently like a delicate vase as he kissed slowly down his neck. "We can start with what you're familiar with."

Grell smiled and moaned a bit at how good Undertaker's lip felt. "I trust you, Love."

Undertaker felt a bit more confident hearing that, at least Grell was doing this because he wanted to. He slowly made his way lower, blushing slightly as his did. "I want to warn you now, what happens next... Is a bit uncomfortable..."

Grell nodded and bit his lip. "I can handle it."

Undertaker reached over to his dresser and took a bottle of lube out of the drawer. "I know... This is terribly inconvenient... But could you prepare yourself?" Undertaker blushed sheepishly and showed his talon like nails. "I'm worried I'd hurt you..."

Grell took the bottle and examined it briefly before nodding. He deposited some on his fingers and kissed Undertaker hard. He wasn't sure why, but he felt awkward having Undertaker just watch him. He kissed him long and deep as he reached around to prepare himself. He finally pulled away and took a nervous breath. "I'm ready."

Undertaker was slightly out of breath by the time Grell pulled away. "Let me know if it hurts to badly alright?" He laid Grell down on the bed, positioning his member at Grell's entrance.

Grell gripped the sheets in both hands and closed his eyes, preparing himself. "Alright," he whispered gently. Undertaker laced his fingers with Grell's and slowly buried himself into the red head.

Grell cried out when he felt Undertaker's member enter him. A shooting pain hit him and his eyes teared up, but he held out. There was a deep pleasure that was pushing through the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as Undertaker pushed every inch of himself slowly into Grell. When he was completely bottomed out, Grell felt his lips all over him, but he didn't move. They stayed like that for several seconds, Grell slowly getting used to the feel of having Undertaker inside him. Finally, the pain stopped and a pulsing pleasure was building. Grell started to squirm, feeling his member harden and he was whimpering and panting miserably.

Undertaker moaned softly to himself feeling Grell start to squirm and writhe. "Oh god..." He rolled his hips experimentally to see if Grell had adjusted, and was rewarded with a cute little gasp from the red head. "Does it hurt too badly love?"

"More..." Grell pleaded desperately. He arched his back and rolled his own hips and was rewarded with a hot blast of pleasure as Undertaker hit a wonderfully pleasant spot deep inside him. "Ungh... Oh fuck!" Grell yelled louder than he had intended.

Undertaker gasped and moaned a bit louder this time. He complied happily, slowly starting to thrust his hips.

Grell's breath was heavy and he was moaning out with every thrust Undertaker gave him. His knuckles were white from gripping the bed sheets and he could see stars in his vision. He felt like his whole body was melting in sweet pleasure. The blood was rushing through his ears, muting out everything else. He felt a hand wrap around his erect member and begin to pump him in the same pace as Undertaker's hips and a yelp escaped his throat along with a slur of expletives that he himself didn't know he knew how to use.

Undertaker chuckled softly hearing the profanities. "Oh my, you've got quite the potty mouth," he teased, still thrusting into the whimpering Shinigami. "Perhaps you need it cleaned out." With that, he captured Grell's lips in a heated kiss, licking his bottom lip and begging for entrance.

Grell opened his mouth against Undertaker's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and passionate. Grell dug his fingernails into the skin of Undertaker's back. He was thrusting hard and fast, the ball of pleasure building quickly. Grell tore his mouth away from Undertaker. "Oh god! I'm gonna..." Undertaker's lips moved to Grell's neck and his hand started pumping him faster. In no time at all, Grell screamed out as he came harder than he ever had before.

Undertaker was close behind, screaming Grell's name as his release came. "Oh my god..." Was all he could say through ragged pants. He was so worn out. He didn't have as much stamina as the youth below him. "You sure know how to make a man feel old," he joked, slowly letting himself fall beside Grell.

Grell laughed, his breath uneven and fast. He was in a daze of lust and pure ecstasy. He grinned flamboyantly at his lover, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You're stunning," he said as he kissed his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Undertaker blushed slightly and smiled. "I don't know if I'd say that, but thank you love" he smiled softly and kissed Grell's cheek.

Grell wrapped his arms around undertaker's waist. He winced slightly at the pain in his lower region, but was otherwise extremely happy. He pushed the silver hair away from Undertaker's face and kissed his forehead, nose, and then finally his lips. "I think I may be very much in love with you, Undertaker."

"I should hope so" he ran a hand through Grell's crimson locks. "It would be completely awful if my feelings weren't returned..." He cuddled closer, smiling softly. "Because I've already fallen head over heels for you."

Grell blushed deeply, but his face fell suddenly and he curled his fingers around Undertaker's hair. His eyes looked distant and worried.

"What's wrong?" Concern immediately filled his eyes. "Grell, are you alright?"

"I don't want things to go back to normal," he whispered. He could see the confusion in Undertaker's face.

"What do you mean normal?" He tilted his head slightly. "You and I, are far from _normal_? Why would we ever try to be?" He seemed very confused.

Grell sighed. "What happens tomorrow? We've slept together. And it was wonderful. But life goes on." His eyes sparkled a bit with tears. "And I'll have to go home eventually. And I'll have to go back to reaping souls for William."

Undertaker pulled Grell into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Tommorow, I'll make you a nice breakfast just like today, and you're welcome to visit me any time. I already told you... I love you Grell Sutcliff. I always will. And you tell me if William hurts you ok?" His embrace tightened slightly around Grell as if to protect him from the evil of the world. "And, if you ever wanted... You could move in with me," he smiled softly. "I would love to have the company."

Grell nuzzled his head into Undertaker's chest and took a deep breath. "You mean... You wouldn't be ashamed to have me as your... Partner?"

"Why would I be ashamed?" He looked at Grell in confusion. "I'd be completely honored."

Grell giggled, suddenly beside himself with happiness. "Oh but how will I ever make it away from you! I don't think I could stand being apart." He blushed at his confession.

Undertaker laughed some and shook his head. "Maybe we'll have carry each other's photos around," he joked merrily.

"You know..." Grell bit his lip and traced his finger over the part of Undertaker's scar that ran across his chest. "You could always accompany me. On a reaping I mean."

Undertaker watched his fingers as they traced the damaged line of flesh. "I would love to."

Grell's eyes lit up and he smiled hugely. "Oh, wonderful! I've heard stories about the kind of reaper you were! Pure brilliance! I can't wait to see it in action!" He was slowly getting back to his old, carefree self.

Undertaker laughed loudly, shaking the shop slightly with his thunderous laugh. "Are you sure it's me you heard about?"

Grell beamed even more, the smile turning his cheeks slightly pink. "Oh yes! All the young reapers hear stories about you!" He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, darling, why did you stop?"

"I suppose I just couldn't understand why I had to choose when a person died... I couldn't see what made thier life less important than another's. None the less I enjoyed the job, it felt good to know I wasn't going to be just checked off someone's list you know?" He sighed softly. "When you live as long as I have... You see a lot of things, especially with the job of being a soul reaper... I don't honestly know why they made me stop, something about getting to old... Meh, I don't understand that either. I'm not old!" He pouted in mock annoyance and huffed. "But I only agreed to leave after the war between the demons and shinigami. I was younger when it happened, and I didn't honestly care at the time who died... Until it was all over. I don't really remember what happened that day, not all of it at least. But that's when I quit, it all got to me I suppose..."

Grell listened to the story patiently, sucking in each word as if he were a sponge. He had heard rumors about what had happened to Undertaker, but no one seemed to know for sure. Apparently, Undertaker himself wasn't even entirely sure. Despite his indifference, Grell could sense a sadness behind his words. He sat up on the bed, hovering over the man, his crimson hair falling around them like a veil. Grell was a man of sudden action. When a thought struck him, he acted. And right now, he had a thought. He wanted nothing more than to make Undertaker smile, and he had an idea how. "Let's go out," he announced.

Undertaker looked up at him slightly confused. "Out? Where would we go at this time of night?"

"Oh, darling!" Grell said, waving a hand. "Don't you know? Humans have caught up to us. The night simply brings on more entertainment! There's all sorts of shows being performed, places to eat, parks to visit! Humans stay up until dawn now. And they are so interesting! And my flat isn't far from the entertainment center of London!" He was getting excited just thinking about it, his voice rising and falling as he spoke.

Undertaker's mood lightened up slightly seeing grell excited. "Alright, then let's go," he paused for a moment, a question both intresting and somewhat frightening to to himself had just formed in his mind. "Should I dress up for our little date?"

Grell bounced on the bed, clapping and giggling. "Oh yes! You must! I want you looking your best, Love!" Grell slip off the bed and began redressing himself in his usually red gard. "I, of course, look fabulous as always."

Undertaker laughed and nodded. "Alright, you wait outside the bedroom, I want to suprise you~" he winked hinting he would try to look simply dashing.

Grell quickly kissed his lover before skipping out of the room, mumbling to himself about all the places he wanted to show Undertaker.

Undertaker shook his head, smiling so himself. What am exciting new life he was going to have. Grell would certainly spice it up, and he was extremely excited to be grell's lover. He stood letting the sheets fall off him and padded to his closet. He picked up a dusty outfit and shook it off before putting it on and pinning his bangs to the side. Hopefully no one he knew would be there. He slowly walked to the door and cracked it open only a bit to see if Grell was still there.

Grell was leaning against the wall, his finger pressed to his temple as he concentrated hard on his plans. He heard the door open a bit, and his head shot up. He spied Undertaker looking at him through the crack. "Come now! Don't tease me!" Grell whined.

"C-close your eyes" he sounded a little nervous, no one had ever seen him like this, not in this look anyways.

Grell huffed and put his hand over his eyes. "You're killing me! I will simply burst with suspense!"

Undertaker slowly opened the door and stood in front of grell, trying desperately not to blush. "Alright... You can look"

Grell opened his eyes and squealed from pure delight when he looked at his lover. "Oh my goodness! Wherever did you get such an outfit! You look good enough to devour." He raised his eyebrow as he looked over Undertaker, licking his lips seductively.

He wore a sleek black tux and a pair of white gloves and dress shoes to match. "It was just... Something in my closet..." He blushed seeing Grell so happy with his outfit.

Grell came forward and kisses his dashing beau long and deep on the mouth. "Take me out," he whispered in his ear. "Before I take you back in that room and mess up your snazzy outfit."

Undertaker smirked and laced his fingers with Grell's. "Where should we go first?" He asked as they walked to the front door.

As if Grell's stomach had been part of the conversation the entire time, it began to rumble loudly. Both men laughed. "I think dinner? I know a lovely restaurant. It's called Gavroche. Wonderful French food!" He was talking a mile a minute, barley taking a breath. "I do love French dishes! How about you, my Love?"

"I never had anything French to be honest, well, unless you count the crossants you buy frozen?" He smiled softly. "It sounds lovely. How do we get there?"

Grell squeezed his hand tighter and walked down the street towards the main hub of the city. The moon was full and high in the sky, and the night was cool. Absolutely perfect. "It's only a few blocks down from my flat." The pair talked casually as Grell led the to the restaurant. It was a large place, very well decorated. A man dressed in a full suit greeted them at the door. Grell spoke fluent French to him, requesting a quiet table for two away from the rest. The host gave them a funny look, but led them to the table none the less. They took their seat and Grell ordered some fancy wine undertaker had never heard of. The waiter gave them a menu, all in French. Grell laughed when he saw Undertaker study the menu curiously. Grell laughed, sipping his red wine. "How do you like the place, Love?"

"Well, I can't really say I've ever been to this sort of restaurant? However it does seem nice." He looked at the menu again and scratched his head in confusion. "Though I haven't the slightest clue what any of this says...what's 'es-car-got'?" He asked, badly butchering the word.

Grell laughed again, soft and sweet. "Escargot," he pronounced perfectly. "To be frank, it's snails." He saw Undertaker blanch and he giggled more. "They are actually quite delicious. But I'll start you out easy. How about some Ratatouille? It's a vegetable stew with olive oil, aubergine, courgette, bell pepper, tomato, onion and garlic. Very scrumptious. Crème brûlée for dessert?"

Undertaker looked like he was trying to follow along but in the end he looked utterly baffled. "I see your lips moving... But I have no idea what you are saying... Just... Order whatever you think is best and I'll be fine?"

Grell smiled, pouring himself another glass of wine. The waiter came back and Grell spoke to him in French, laughing and ooohhing every so often. When he left, Undertaker was staring at Grell curiously. "What, Love?"

"Where did you learn to speak French?" He asked, watching the waiter leave, eyeing him slightly. He didn't particularly like the way Grell laughed at whatever the waiter said.

"I lived in France for a while a long time ago. Picked up the language. I used to reap souls for William there all the time." He reached across the table, drawing tiny circles on the back of Undertaker's hand. "Don't be jealous, my Love. Humans mean nothing to be but a job. I was simply inquiring about the opera house next door. They often do a late night performance."

"It's really that obvious?" Undertaker looked down sheepishly, all color running toward his cheeks. "I wish I knew French so I didn't look like a complete idiot here..." Oh how he wanted so badly to hide his face in shame, but he knew Grell would probably come up with a reason not to.

Grell smiled softly at him. "Most of the people here can't speak French." He leaned a bit closer. "The waiter could barley speak it. I think I scared him a bit," he whispered. Their food was brought and sure enough the waiter kept his head down, only speaking a minimum. Grell was absolutely ravenous as he dug into his food.

Undertaker was a bit scared to eat what had been out in front of him, not entirely trusting the french's food. But he ate it none the less, smiling all the while.

After several long moments of soft talk and simply enjoying each other's company, a short, fat man in a suit came up to the table. "Pardonnez-moi, monsieur," he spoke in a heavy French accent.

Grell looked up. "Oui, monsieur?"

The old man spoke rapidly, yet calmly to Grell, Undertaker being completely lost. Grell's face went red in anger and his brows knit together. He spoke back just as rapidly, but his voice was getting louder as he spoke. The old man also got angry and they were soon yelling at each other. Patrons and staff had stopped and looked on, everything going quietly.

The old man looked right at Undertaker, pointing to him. "Vous vivez dans le péché, messieurs!" He yelled loudly. Several people gasped.

Grell stood up, towering over the man. He said something very quietly and the man went white as a sheet. Grell turned to Undertaker, fuming. "Come, Love. We are leaving. Now." He stomped off towards the exit, everyone watching them go.

Undertaker was white as a sheet, what did he do? What just happened? What did they say!? He quickly followed Grell, glancing back at the short man with an apologetic look, not know what they had done wrong. As soon as they were outside undertaker took grell's hand in his and made grell look at him. "What just happened? Are you ok?" He'd never seen Grell this mad, and it scared him, but it impressed him as well.

Grell hisses. "Those damned assholes!" He yelled, shaking his fist at the door. He swore violently for several minutes, pacing pack and forth.

"What happened back there? What did he say?" He sighed softly knowing he would get no where if the red head wasn't calmed down. "Grell, Grell please look at me!"

Grell stopped, taking several deep breaths. Finally, he was calm enough to speak logically. "Vous vivez dans le péché, messieurs," Grell repeated quietly. Undertaker's eyebrows knit together. "You are living in sin, gentlemen." Grell translated, his eyes dropping to look at the ground.

Undertaker stepped forward and cupped grell's chin. "I take it, that is what you are upset about?" He smiled softly and lifted grell's head so they were facing each other. "We are in a time when one's sexuality is widely hidden. You're either straight or the devil's spawn of hell. And in all honesty, there are going to be many many more hateful comments such as that one, and in time they'll get old and they won't bother you. But for now..." He took Grell's hand in his own. "Let's forget the ones who will shun us. So they're mad because we are happy and they aren't, who cares? It's their loss. Who cares if our sexuality is 'indecent'? We know it's not, so why should those fools matter?"

Grell smiled softly at his partner, his heart growing more full of love with each word. "I wish I could have your temperament." He kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry if I ruined our dinner. Where would you like to go now? A show? Or maybe my flat. I could pamper you the way you have me." He smiled at him gently.

"Why not, we go see a show and then head to your flat? We can have the best of both worlds." He kissed grell softly and smiled. "And no half pint French man is going to spoil our good time."

Grell smiled brightly. He absolutely adored the theatre! He skipped happily along towards the box office, dragging Undertaker along behind him.

"'Ello Grell!" A young girl of maybe 16 greeted him warmly. He looked at Undertaker, then down at their hands clasped together. She eyes widened, but in excitement, not disgust. "Oh! Whose this bloke?" She had a thick English accent and looked a bit common to tell the truth. She was fairly pretty, but lacked the wealth to be of any social standing.

Grell smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Belle." He bowed to the girl and she giggled. Then turned to Undertaker. "Darling, this is Belle. She and her family lives just below me, and Belle works here when the regular staff era sick." He turned to the girl. "Belle, this is my" his hand tightened around Undertaker's "partner, Undertaker."

She giggled. "Well, he is a might handsomer than that other Bassy bloke." She stuck her hand out to Undertaker. "Nice to meet ya, sir!"

Undertaker smiled, happy to have someone not cringe at the sight of him for once and shook her hand. "Hello belle, it's nice to meet you as well."

The girls face blushed Scarlet and she laughed again. "Two please, Belle dear," Grell said, reaching for his wallet.

The girl stopped him, pulling two tickets from her apron pocket. "The owner give em to me." She handed them over. "Tryin to get in me bed, he is." Grell growled and the girl scolded him. "Now none of that! I ain't dumb. I'm not lettin him get no where me!"

Grell calmed down some. "Be safe, Belle," he said as they entered the theatre.

"I will!" She yelled back. "And no loud noises tonigh, Grell!" She winked at him. "Some of us have to sleep!"

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh at the way they carried on. She was a lot smarter than anyone her age he'd met before, and he thought she was hysterical! He cupped a hand over his mouth trying hard not to double over in laughter. "Your friend is," he chuckled, "very intuitive, Grell."

Grell smiled fondly. "She's a spitfire, that's for sure." He frowned. "I don't make a habit of getting close to humans. But her family and I have a bit of a history..." His eyes suddenly looked very distant. He quickly led them to their seats, just as the curtain was raised and before Undertaker could ask any questions.

Undertaker pouted slightly that he couldn't ask about Grell's "history" with the family but soon turned his attention to the play.


	5. Chapter 5

Grell was completely enthralled from the time the curtain rose, to the time it fell again. He was literally on the edge of his seat, staring wide eyed at the stage before him. He was lost I his own world and his eyes were twinkling as the people began to file out. He sighed longingly, lacing his fingers with Undertaker's as they exited. "Oh... How wonderful it was! Such a tragic story! Grell placed his hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically. "Star crossed lovers! How romantic!" Undertaker laughed and Grell joined in. "Back to mine then, Love?" He bit his lip. "Do you mind terribly if we walk Belle back to her place? I get so nervous for her all alone on these streets at night."

Undertaker smiled softly and took Grell's hand. "Mind? Why would I mind? I was actually going to suggest we do so..." He stood up. "We should probably go before it gets too dark."

When the two got to the front of the theatre, Belle was there. She was overjoyed when Grell asked her to walk with them. "Oh one condition," she quipped, lacing her arm through Undertaker's arm, much to his shock. "Your handsome beau much escort me." Grell and Undertaker both laughed and she talked non-stop until they reached her's and Grell's building.

They climbed three flights of stairs and stopped at a flat with nothing but a quilt for a door. Undertaker tried to hold back his face of disgust from the awful oder coming from inside. Just then, a little boy of maybe three came running out and clutched Grell's coat. "GWELL!" He called, giggling wildly.

"Hello, Fredrick!" Grell scooped up the giggling toddler and messed up his hair. Another boy of maybe 10 or 12 came out as well.

He looked at Undertaker wearily. "Is he one too?" He asked, looking at Grell.

"Cooper!" Belle scolded. "You shouldn't ask-"

Grell stopped her. "No, Belle. It's fine. He was, Cooper. But not anymore." He set the toddler down and he peeped up at Undertaker curiously. Grell motioned for Undertaker to follow him into the flat. In the corner, a frail looking woman sat huddled into a hovel in the corner on a mattress. The smell of death and decay filled he air.

She looked up at Grell with a flash of fear that quickly turned soft. "Grell," her voice was horse an quiet. "Today?"

Grell crossed the room, cupping the woman's fever burning cheek. "No, Myelin. Not today."

She sighed gently, covering his hand with hers. "Soon?"

His face darkened. "I can't tell you."

She nodded. "Thank you for bringing my Belle home. I owe you."

Grell shook his head, straightening. "You owe me nothing." He turned back to Belle. "Take care of them, my dear." She nodded, suddenly very sad. Grell took Undertaker's hand and they left quickly. He knew Undertaker was burning with questions. He led him up to his nice large flat and sat him down in the drawing room. He knew he had to answer his questions now.

"When is that woman's death date anyways? And how did they know you're a reaper?" He looked slightly confused. "You know we can't tell mortals what we are? How did they even come to know?"

Grell sighed, sitting next to him. "One at a time, please, Love. I can't keep up."

Undertaker groaned softly and held his head. "I'm so confused... How did they know we're soul reapers?"

"I told them," Grell whispered. "I had to reap their fathers soul last year..."

"We aren't supposed to tell people..." He smiled softly. "You could get in big trouble for this you know."

"I know." His fist tightened. "The family is cursed, Undertaker." His eyes shone with tears. "The mother is going to die in only 57 days of tuberculosis. Cooper will catch pneumonia and die in 176 days. Fredrick will be struck by a horse and carriage and die of a broken neck in 493 days. And Belle..." His voice broke. "Belle will be raped and die of infection with child in 2,638 days. And I will come to them. One by one and take their souls." A tear dripped off his cheek. "The curse of death was out upon them long ago. Their father made a deal with a demon, and it all went horribly wrong. And this is their punishment."

He wrapped his arms around Grell and hugged him tightly. "Nothing is ever set in stone, maybe something will change? You never know?" He dried Grell's tears. "Belle is a smart girl, I'm sure she can avoid that, and Fredrick has the chance to avoid his death too, there's always a chance. Don't give up just yet."

Grell sniffled. "You were a reaper, Love. How is it you manage to be optimistic about death?"

"Life if full of miracles... I suppose I rely on the hope of there being such thing? Kind of stupid huh..." Undertaker looked down and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked, it was really none of my business..."

"If I were to tell you something, would you swear to secrecy?" Grell looked very serious.

"Who would I tell? My 'guests'? Darling I don't know anyone living well enough to talk about personal matters with besides you. I won't tell anyone, dead or alive." He tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"I can't do anything for Myelin. Her body is wracked with Tuberculosis, and William is well aware. I have no choice but to take her soul..." His voice softened. "And Cooper is a weak child. Sickness will easily do him in." He looked up at Undertaker, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But I can't bare to see Fredrick and Belle go. I won't have it. When their time comes, I won't allow them to die. I'll pretend I did it. I'll even fake the reflection letter and report. I'll hide them. I'll do whatever I have too, but I cannot allow them to die." There was something mysterious in his eyes, something he wasn't saying.

Undertaker nodded softly and out his hand on Grell's. "If you're sure you want to do this... I'll help you. This sort of thing is dangerous, and the punishment is high... But I won't let you do this alone. You'll get caught if you're the only one, besides you'll need some sort of body to prove it, I can help with that much?"

Grell's eyes looked grateful and he bit his lip. "There's something I haven't told you..." He said softly. "About them."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

He sighed. "They're my family, if you get technical." Undertaker looked at him in disbelief. "Long, long ago, when I was a very young shinigami, their great great grandfather, a wealthy French businessman took me in. He knew what I was, but he still took me in. I was all alone back then. I, of course, outlived him by a long shot." He frowned. "And on his death bed, I swore to him I would look out for his family. That I would be the only reaper to take their souls." He squeezed Undertaker's hands. "If those children die, my family goes with them."

"I understand...I'll do my best to help you, I promise." He held grell's hand tightly, he was scared to do this, but he knew the importance of it. He himself hadn't really ever had a family.

Grell hugged Undertaker hard, holding the man tightly to his chest.

Undertaker was startled by the sudden embrace but gladly accepted it. "Do you feel any better?"

Grell sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Yes." He kissed Undertaker softly and slowly.

Undertaker's eyes slowly lidded as he kissed back, moving his own lips with Grell's in perfect sync.

Grell pulled away only when his lungs desperately needed oxygen, but I kept their foreheads pressed together. "Je t'aime," he whispered in French, kissing Undertaker's lips again quickly.

Undertaker didn't have time to ask what he said before their lips were crushed together once more. Undertaker slowly placed his hands on Grell's hips, blushing slightly as they kissed.

Grell smiled into the kiss, scooting closer on the love seat until his body was crushed against Undertaker's. He wrapped his arms around his lover and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Undertakers blush darkened as he deepened the kiss, leaning closer, so desperate to hold onto to something, anything, to make sure he didn't fall too far into the abyss.

Grell finally broke the kiss again, but held his love close as their breathing slowed. Grell grinned and kissed undertaker's nose. "Its getting late. We should get ready for bed." He stood up, pulling the man up with him. "You can freshen up first. The bathroom is just down the hall. And I have some spare pajamas you can use. I'll fetch them to you." He kissed his cheek. "Go ahead."

Undertaker smiled and nodded before trotting off to the bathroom to shower.

Grell made his way to his bedroom happy as a lark to have Undertaker in his home. He went to his wardrobe and retrieved one black pair of silk pajamas and one red pair. He went to the bathroom and peeked in. Undertaker was already in the shower. He went ahead and entered. "Just me, Love." He called out. He went to the sink and started to brush his teeth and began stripping to change into his red silk pajamas.

Undertaker couldn't Help but wonder why Grell was in the bathroom with him so he sneaked a little peek from the shower and blushed a shade of crimson that rivaled Grell's hair. "Alright love" he called back, now trying to scrub the red from his face and failing miserably

Grell snickered when he heard the embarrassment in Undertaker's voice. He quickly pulled on his silk pajama bottoms, deciding to leave off the top for tonight. "I'll be in the bedroom," he said as he left. "Second door down the hall. I'll leave your clothes here."

"Th-thank you!" He sputtered back. Soon he was finished, so he got out and dressed, putting both the pants and shirt on. He always did prefer to cover up. He then made his way to the bedroom, slowly opening the door in case Grell had already fallen asleep.

Grell was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He grinned when he saw Undertaker. "Enjoy your shower, Love?" He patted the bed mattress, gesturing for Undertaker to join him.

Undertaker walked over and laid with him, his blush starting to resurface. "Yeah... It was nice."

Grell stroked his inflamed cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing at all I assure you..." He smiled nervously and covered his face with his bangs again to change the subject.

Grell pushed his hair back and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me."

Undertaker shrank back into The covers and covered his head with a pillow. "No..."

Grell was confused by Undertakers actions. "Alright..." He pulled away, settling into his pillow and fell quiet, playing with the corner of his pillow.

Undertaker mumbled something into the pillow, sounding scared and embarrassed.

Grell stayed quiet. If Undertaker was going to tell him, he'd do it on his own. He didn't want to push him.

Undertaker slowly peeked from Under the pillow. "Swear you won't be mad at me..."

Grell's eyebrows knit together. "Of course I won't be Love."

Undertaker covered his eyes with the pillow again, and spoke quietly, but Grell could hear him. "I didn't know why you were in the bathroom and I accidentally turned into a Peeping Tom..."

Grell laughed, shaking the entire bed. He kissed Undertaker's forehead. "Is that all? It's quite all right." He cupped his cheek. "I don't see the point in hiding my body from you."

"So... I was worried for no reason..." He pouted some and nuzzled into Grell's neck. "Darn it all."

Grell smiled, nuzzling into Undertakers hair, inhaling deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" He asked looking up at him, trying to make Grell laugh.

"I'm being a detective." He joked, playfully nuzzling him. "I detect that you used my strawberry shampoo."

Undertaker chuckled softly and kissed Grell. "My my it seems I've fallen head over heals for a Sherlock Holmes of reapers hmm?"

Grell kissed his jaw. "Elementary, my dear." He nibbled his earlobe playfully.

Undertaker blushed as a small shiver fled up his spine.

"Mmm," Grell purred. "I detect someone's heart beat has become quite erratic. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because there's a certain detective toying with my body~"

Grell laughed. "Je t'aime, mon cher." He muttered as he kissed Undertaker's neck. "I love you, my dear," he translated, pulling Undertaker against him.

"And I love you darling" he smiled softly and kissed Grell.

Grell captured Undertaker's lips in his, deepening the kiss as he explored his mouth with his tongue.

Undertaker moaned softly and wrapped his arms loosely around Grell's neck, opening his mouth a bit wider to give him better access.

Grell's hand went to the small of Undertaker's back and his fingers snaked under his shirt, stroking the skin there as he nibbled at Undertaker's bottom lip

Grell was clearly in charge, but undertaker seemed to like it. He hadn't ever had someone be so forward with him, no one ever initiated this sort of thing with him before and god how he loved it. "Th-that's cheating" he mumbled through the heated kiss.

Grell grinned, dragging his nails down Undertaker's back as he pressed their hips together hard. "No one said I play fair," he winked.

"A-ah!" Undertaker whimpered softly at the new pressure. His clothes were becoming hot and tight, they restricted him. And he wanted the cumbersome things off... Now.

Grell noticed his poor lovers frustration and decided to toy with him. "What's the matter, darling?" He slowly drug his tongue up his exposed neck, nibbling the skin playfully.

Undertaker gasped and whimpered again, clinging desperately to Grell. "I think you know exactly what ails me darling." He replied, punctuating his his words with a sharp grind of his pelvis to Grell's.

Grell purred. Undertaker's heated skin felt absolutely luscious on his lips. And the mutual pressure at his pelvic area was enough to drive him wild. A shudder raced up his spine as he played with the buttons of Undertaker's pajamas. "You're absolutely flushed, my love." He kissed him once, long and deep. "Maybe those pajamas are a bit too warm for you," he whispered.

"Much to warm" he groaned quietly. "Please... Help me get out of them?"

Grell flashed a predatory smile at Undertaker. "My pleasure," he growled as he pushed the man down on the bed. Starting at the bottom, he slowly undid the buttons of the silk top. His lips soon found the exposed skin of Undertaker's abdomen and he kissed and licked the pale skin as he undid each button. He ascent was painfully slow and drawn out, Grell thoroughly enjoying every inch of the older reapers skin. When the last button was unclasped, Grell pulled Undertaker up into a sitting position and slowly drug his nails down his arms, removing the shirt as Grell kissed him passionately.

Undertaker kissed back fiercely as he tried to regain control of his own body. Grell was driving him crazy! He couldn't handle it, the slight pain of denial accenting the maddening pleasure so perfectly he couldn't tell them apart. "Please, d-don't tease me love."

"Tease you?" Grell pulled his companion closer, the bare skin of their torso touching sent a wave of pleasure through the red head. He moved his leg between Undertaker's and was slowly rubbing his thigh against the prominent bulge he found there. Undertaker gasped and bucked against the his fiery lover. Grell pushed back the silver hair that had fallen over the reapers face and looked into those shining yellow-green pools. He leaned forward until his lips were just barley grazing Undertaker's. "Tell me what it is you want, mon cher."

Undertaker's eyes were clouded over with lust and need. His own vision was hazy at best from the sudden jolt of heat flying through his body like a bird. "You... You. I-I want you... Please"

Grell kissed Undertaker again with much more fiery passion than he ever had before. There was no fear this time, no apprehension as he laid his lover down on the bed and situated himself between his legs. In one fluid movement, Grell removed Undertaker's pajama bottoms and boxers, leaving him naked and painfully aroused. Grell grinned wickedly as he kissed the tender skin of Undertaker's hips, his hand wrapping around his straining erection, teasing it slowly.

Undertaker's hips bucked up at the new contact to his thriving member. He tried and failed to hold back his moans of relief and excitement, gripping tightly to the pillow beneath his head. His eyes were shut, concentrating completely on the pleasure, as if it would bring his release faster.

Grell was reveling in the way he was making Undertaker writhe beneath him. He was panting hard, moaning with every breath. And it made Grell crazy. His own erection was throbbing painfully. He wanted nothing more than to release it, but he was determined to take care of his Lover first. He released his hold on Undertaker as he slowly brought up tongue up his impressive length to the tip before plunging it into his warm mouth, sucking in his cheeks around the member as his head bobbed slowly up and down.

Undertaker clasped a hand over his own mouth so as not to wake the neighbors. He really would have to ask how Grell was so good at all this, when he was older that Grell and still looked like an amateur compared to him. "I-I won't last long if you ke-keep that up!"

Grell grinned around the pulsating member in his mouth. He looked up at Undertaker, identical eyes meeting each other's. Undertaker gasped upon seeing the amount of pure lust in Grell's. Grell wasted no time in plunging his mouth down further on Undertakers need, swallowing around the swollen tip that was now at the entrance of his throat. His reached up and ran his claws down Undertaker's chest slowly, never breaking eye contact.

God if Grell kept that up there was no way he would last. Then he felt it, the coils in his abdomen tightened considerably, he was close. So close! Undertaker gasped loudly and winced slightly from the pleasure. "I-I'm g-gonna..."

Grell's hand wrapped around his base, squeezing slightly and stroking, willing Undertaker to find his release.

Undertaker arches his back slightly as pleasure racked his body. "G-grell!" He cried out his lover's name as his release washed over him.

Grell swallowed every bit of the sweet release like a pro. He slowly slipped his mouth from Undertaker's member and slid up his body. The reaper was panting, a slight sheen on sweat over his body, causing several strands of silver hair to stick to his face. Grell pushed them away and kissed his heavily lidded eyes lovingly.

Undertaker kissed back passionately, he was still on cloud nine not having quite come off his high. He could taste his own essence on grell's lips. he wasn't quite sure wether it grossed him out or turned him on even more but he didn't pull away.

Grell chuckled, stroking his cheek gently. "You're quite insatiable this evening my love."

"It's your fault you know" undertaker pouted playfully and kissed him softly.

"My fault?" He laughed slightly. He looked down at Indertaker's naked form longingly, his tightness returnin in his crotch. "When's the last time I told you how stunning you are?" He ran a hand over his chest.

"I believe you told me earlier~" he chuckled softly and kissed grell softly. "Though, you seem to be having a bit of 'trouble' hm?"

Grell pressed his hips against Undertaker. He pushed out his bottom lip, widening his eyes. "Help me," he wined pitifully.

Undertaker licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "It would be my pleasure-" he suddenly flipped them and pinned Grell under himself.

Grell's back arched and he purred. He loved when Undertaker took what he wanted.

Undertaker chuckled and kissed down his neck, tracing Grell's outline. He may not have been the most manly person alive, but he was very very beautiful. Undertaker though, knew better than to trust Grell's innocent look. He was, simply put, like a stray cat, enjoying a good petting from a skilled hand, and could at any moment pounce and become a predator. "You really are magnificent Grell..." He slowly kissed down Grell's lithe form, stopping every now and then to leave a little love hickey.

Grell purred softly, running his fingers through Undertaker's locks. He arched his back when Undertaker would suck on his supple skin. He could feel the tightness in his crotch, growing worse and he because whimpering. "Ungh... Love..." He sighed, writhing restlessly as he whimpered and whined.

Undertaker nodded understanding immediately what Grell was trying to communicate. "Alright love" he smiled softly and started to stroke Grell, rubbing the head every now and then.

Grell immediately cried out, the sound bouncing off the nearby walls and filling the silence. He was chewing in his bottom lip relentlessly. "Mmmm..." He began panting. "Christ!" He sucked in a breath and his hips bucked forward, thrusting his member into Undertaker's warm hand. He was hard and throbbing and his mind was going all fuzzy.

Undertaker smirked slightly seeing Grell in such a state and knowing he was the cause of it. He picked up his speed, adding a bit more pressure as he did.

Grell sat straight up, digging his fingers in Undertaker's arm. He was still moaning and whimpering as he leaned forward, biting down on his shoulder. "I can't hold on!" He whined, pressing his forehead hard against Undertaker's shoulder. "I'm going to come," he yelped helplessly.

Undertaker hissed softly feeling Grell's shark like teeth pierce his skin. He smiled softly and held him close. "Go ahead-" he rubbed the tip again, smirking slightly.

Grell cried out as he came in Undertaker's hand. He was panting and shuddering helplessly. He nuzzled him face into the crook of Undertaker's neck as waves of ecstasy washed over his fatigued body.

Undertaker smiled softly and laid Grell down before retrieving a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe them both off. "I hope we didn't keep Belle and her family awake," he chuckled softly and kissed Grell's head.

Grell smiled lazily, nuzzling himself close to Undertaker's naked form. "If we did, I'm sure she will let us know."

He laughed and shook his head cuddling closer to Grell. "Won't that be a nice conversation to start out the day?"

Grell purred like a little kitten, squirming and cuddling as close as he could. Sex was nice, but intimacy was by far Grell's favorite part of having a bed partner. "Don't worry. Knowing Belle the way I do, she will be in my kitchen making breakfast in the morning before either of us are awake." He yawned. "As usual."

He chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around Grell. "Then perhaps I'll try to beat her to the punch-"

Grell snickered. "She was quite taken with you." Be bit his arm playfully. "I may have some competition."

Undertaker's chest shook with laughter at the last comment. "Yes I'm sure, it'll be a real laugh to see her try and woo a gay mortician."

Grell smiled and played with a lock of Undertaker's hair. "She may be better suited as a daughter," he murmured. His expression becoming worried. "How are we going to save them?"

"Perhaps... A different human would take their place?" He looked over at Grell. "If it comes down to it, you know I will do anything to protect you all right?"

Grell's eyes shout up. "I won't have any of that. The consequences are mine to take if caught."

"I won't allow it. I've lived a long time, you've still got your entire life ahead of you." He sounded stern but there was love in his voice. "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you that I could have stopped."

Grell sighed. Those weren't the first time words like that had been spoken to him. He was beginning to regret telling Undertaker his plans. Suddenly sullen, Grell pulled the blankets up to his chin and buried his face in his pillow. "Fine," me muttered.

Undertaker saw how Grell acted and started to feel guilty. What had he done... He buried his face into Grell, speaking softly. "I...I'm sorry... I'll go along with your plans... Just please don't get caught..."

Grell beamed suddenly, laughing. He knew just how to get what he wanted from Undertaker. How fun it was! He kissed his lover gently. "Sleep, Love." He nuzzled close. "We will figure something out tomorrow."

Undertaker huffed and cuddled into him. "That was a nasty trick..." He sighed and kissed Grell back, smiling a little. "See you in the morning if I don't see you in my dreams..."


End file.
